


Caress me as oft times before

by AuroraHearts



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Pirates, Post-Canon, clothed grinding, silly bratty sora, soft Riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraHearts/pseuds/AuroraHearts
Summary: Sora gets tipsy and Riku deals with a silly, bratty, horny boyfriend. Good thing they have a pirate ship all to themselves.--“Come on, pleeease?” Once his feet were free, Sora flopped onto the bed and looked up at Riku with big, pouty, totally unfair eyes that Riku hadn’t built up the ability to say no to yet. “Just a little?”
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 116





	Caress me as oft times before

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little idea that was supposed to be a quick drabble but turned into this. Oops. Enjoy!
> 
> Biggest thanks to [Anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/pseuds/Fireborn) for the beta and encouragement!

The Caribbean was the first place Sora had wanted to go after being granted permission to tour the worlds with Riku. When they landed in a seaside town near ports, ships, and open sea, Riku wasn’t surprised. To say that he was shocked when Sora had introduced him to _pirates,_ however, would be an understatement. 

Regardless of Sora’s worry-free demeanor, Braveheart had been at the ready—the tingle of pre-summoning like an itch on Riku’s palm. He was fairly certain he could have taken most of the pirates down on his own, with Sora covering the rest. But there turned out to be no need. They had greeted Sora with open arms and raised tankards and welcomed them both aboard the Black Pearl. 

Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't the most savory of fellows, in Riku's opinion, but Sora seemed to like him. And he was apparently the one who had helped Sora obtain his own ship. 

The look on Sora's face when he had revealed the Leviathan to Riku had been one of smug satisfaction. He had _his own pirate ship_ , and his excitement was infectious as he took Riku’s hand and showed him every nook and cranny of their home away from home. Riku hadn’t been exaggerating when he told Sora that captaining a real ship was by far the coolest thing either of them had ever done (to which Sora argued that being a Keyblade Master was much cooler). As kids, they would have squabbled over who got to wear the captain’s hat; but now, Riku was more than happy to stand by Sora’s side as first mate.

The first time they set sail, Riku was a little apprehensive. How did Sora manage to man an entire ship without a crew? But it somehow happened right before his eyes; sails unfurled and cannons fired with nothing but the point of his finger or the sound of his voice. Riku knew Sora had made all kinds of interesting friends on his journey—he just hadn't thought a pirate ship was one of them. Even the seas themselves sought to please Sora as they moved the Leviathan through the water, helping them chase ghost ships and break free from inescapable currents. But none of this surprised Riku. He, too, would find a way to part the seas if Sora asked.

While the thrill of adventure was not lost on him, Riku’s favorite pastime while sailing was admiring Sora in all of his pirate splendor—the pride with which he gripped the wheel and the grin that threatened to crack his cheeks when the ship answered his call. Sora’s captain ensemble was much more elaborate than the simple garb Riku wore, but Riku had no complaints. Not only were his loose linen shirt and high-waisted pants surprisingly comfortable, but had the added benefit of occasionally catching Sora quickly turning his head away with reddened cheeks, pretending he hadn’t been staring. 

The thought of Sora’s blushing face sent a tingle to Riku’s own cheeks as he lounged on the bed in the captain's quarters—a sizable room in the back of the ship. The dark wooden boards creaked with the gentle sway of the waves, and two large open windows let the fresh scent of ocean air into the cabin. The room was fully furnished, including a large cedar chest for clothing, table and chairs for private dining, and a wooden tub hidden behind a privacy screen (which Riku discovered wasn’t all that private when he had watched Sora’s backlit silhouette undress through the thin paper panels). 

All manner of pirate-themed decor decorated the walls: flags with burnt edges plundered from sunken ships, a pair of matching rapiers crossed and mounted, and an elaborate painting of the Black Pearl at war with a kraken. Scrolls, star charts, and other interesting objects littered every surface, either looted from their adventures or purchased in town. Although the sun hadn’t fully set yet, lanterns cast their light from the ceiling, aided by the warm glow of candles throughout the room, including an especially large one shaped like a skull on the bedside table.

Sora had said that only _captains_ were allowed in here, but that he’d make a special exception for his first mate. ‘Boyfriends have special privileges,’ after all.

 _Boyfriends._ Even after months of saying it, the word still made butterflies instantly take flight in Riku's chest. Riku could hold Sora's hand and kiss his lips and tell him he loved him whenever he wanted. Honestly, Riku had little desire to do much else. But their relationship was still new, and there were still plenty of things to learn about this new kind of being together.

The sound of footsteps approaching was the only warning Riku got before Sora burst through the door of the cabin with a devilish smirk and one hand behind his back.

Riku crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, his own smirk playing at the corner of his lips. “What do you have there, captain?”

Sora grinned and stepped into the room, letting the heavy door swing closed behind him. “Why, whatever do you mean, Mister Riku?” he asked, slipping into an accent and gesturing grandly to the walls around them. “I have a ship, of course! I have an endless sea to sail, countless adventures ahead of me and nothing but time on my side.” With each declaration he took a step closer to the bed until the footboard was close enough to lean on. “I have you,” Sora said with a wink.

Riku couldn’t help but blush, and he cleared his throat a little before continuing. “Okay, but what are you hiding behind your back?”

“Aye, something to keep two scallywags like us occupied this fine evening,” he said, pulling a dark bottle out from behind his back and holding it high in the air. The worn label had no writing on it, just a large skull and crossbones. “Ta-da!”

Riku’s eyes widened. “Where did you get that?”

“Jack gave it to me from the spoils of that ship we took down today,” Sora replied while removing his hat and jacket and tossing them onto the chest near the bed.

“Sora, you’re not going to drink that, are you?”

“Not alone,” he said, setting the bottle down on the bedside table. “You’re going to drink it with me.”

“I’m absolutely _not_ going to drink it with you.”

“That kind of lily-livered talk better not be coming from one of _my_ crewmen,” Sora scolded playfully before sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling off his shoes and socks one by one. “It’ll be fine. Jack drinks this stuff all the time, right?”

“Even more reason not to drink it.”

“Come on, pleeease?” Once his feet were free, Sora flopped onto the bed and looked up at Riku with big, pouty, totally unfair eyes that Riku hadn’t built up the ability to say no to yet. “Just a _little?”_

Riku bit his lip. Sora looked so cute with little dirt smudges across his nose and hair still damp from the passing rain. They _had_ come here to have some much-deserved fun—to experience all the riches the worlds had to offer. Sora was lucky to be here at _all._ And after everything he’d been through, who was Riku to deny him this?

Besides, it was just a taste. He’d probably hate it and spit it out anyway. “Fine,” Riku said. “But just a sip, okay?”

“Alright!” Sora cheered and rolled off the bed, crossing the room to gather their pewter tankards from the dining table. Riku scooted closer to the edge of the bed, the large fur pelt beneath him soft against his fingers and toes. It was nice to be able to relax on the comfiest mattress on the ship, but even better when he got to snuggle the captain atop it every night.

After setting the mugs down, Sora grabbed the bottle, pulled the cork out with his teeth and spit it onto the floor. Then proceeded to pour a very generous amount of the red liquid into his cup.

“Sora, I said just a sip!” Riku grabbed the bottle from him, spilling a little in the space between them. “You can’t drink all that!”

Sora laughed. “Well then, we’ll share!” Sora held the tankard out to Riku, the unknown liquid swirling inside. “And I command you to take the first sip! Gotta make sure your captain doesn’t get poisoned, right?”

“That’s exactly why you can’t drink too much. It’ll poison you,” Riku warned while taking the cup into his hands gently to prevent more from spilling.

Sora blinked. “Really?” He shut one eye and attempted to peer into the bottle. “Is that why there’s a skull and crossbones on it?”

Riku had to chuckle. No matter how naive Sora was about the world, Riku couldn’t help but love everything about him. “Probably. Which is why we have to be careful, okay?” Sora nodded in acknowledgment and set the bottle down on the bedside stand. Riku brought the cool metal to his lips and tilted it hesitantly until the sweet taste of strawberry and ginger danced across his tongue. It was much sweeter than he expected, only a hint of the bitter taste of booze detectable amongst the fruity flavor.

“Is it good?” Sora asked, watching in eager interest.

“It…uh, yeah. It’s good.”

“Great! My turn!” Sora took the cup from Riku and held on with both hands as he took a generous sip. A smile quickly followed. “Oh, it’s _really_ good!”

Still skeptical, Riku eyed the bottle. “I’m gonna go get us some water. Just to be safe.”

“Okay!”

Riku grabbed the unused tankard and stepped outside into the cool evening air, the smell of ozone lingering from the passing storm. Only a speckle of sunshine still remained on the horizon, painting the sky and the sails of the ship in rich pinks and oranges.

The nearest barrel of freshwater was only a short distance from the cabin. Riku padded casually across the deck, enjoying the feel of the moistened wood underneath his bare feet and the smell of salty sea air. He was happy. Here, with Sora, miles from anyone or anything that could disturb them. So what if they got a little tipsy? Riku hoped it would only make the smile on Sora’s face bigger and his laughter more beautiful than it already was.

Removing the lid from the barrel, Riku filled the tankard to the top with water. But before he could drink, a strong burning sensation arose in his stomach, twisting and cramping it suddenly. In a panic, Riku dropped the mug and gripped the side of the barrel with one hand while holding his stomach with the other. He groaned in pain, doubling over as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Maybe it really _had_ been poisoned?

At the risk of making it worse, he grabbed the tankard and swallowed gulp after gulp of water, sighing through his nose in relief when it soothed the pain instantly. After downing the entire cup, he hung his head over the barrel and cursed Jack for thinking this was an appropriate thing to give— “Sora!”

Riku turned on his heel so fast he slipped and fell onto the wet deck, landing square on his left shoulder. He grit his teeth but didn’t let the pain stop him from getting up, remembering to grab the mug and fill it before rushing back to the captain’s quarters.

He pushed the door open to find Sora with his head tilted back, downing the contents of his tankard in big gulps. Riku immediately shouted for him to stop, his voice so sudden that it startled Sora into spilling what was left all over himself.

“R-Riku! What the heck?” he spat between coughs.

“Sora, are you okay?”

Sora wiped the excess fluid from his chin with his sleeve, leaving a red stain on the off-white fabric. “I’m fine, what are you yelling about?”

Ignoring his question, Riku rushed over to the bottle and picked it up, grateful to find it was still as full as when he left. But Sora had filled the cup to the brim, and Riku had only taken a small sip. “How much of this did you drink?”

“Whatever’s not all over my shirt, _Riku,”_ Sora said, irritated. He looked down and started undoing the buttons on his soiled vest.

“S-sorry...” Riku looked down sheepishly then remembered the water, half of which had spilled out on the run back. “Sora here, drink this.”

Sora’s eyes lit up. “Ooh, is it more juice?” Leaving his clothes half undone, he took the tankard eagerly then frowned when looking inside.

“That wasn’t juice. At least, not all of it was.” Riku climbed onto the bed and eyed Sora worriedly. His vest and shirt were both wet with booze but not nearly a tankard full. Sora had consumed a substantial amount, and not knowing exactly what kind of alcohol it was (and neither of them having any experience with it) Riku wasn’t quite sure how Sora would react to it. “Please drink the water, Sora. It’ll burn otherwise.”

“Burn?” As if on cue, Sora’s eyebrows curled up and he sucked in a breath before doubling over and clutching his stomach. “R-Riku! It hurts!”

“Drink the water!” Riku pushed the tankard to Sora’s lips and helped him drink, watching him take large gulps until it was empty.

The relief on Sora’s face was immediate as he sat up again, catching his breath and looking up at Riku with wide eyes. “You saved me. Thank you.”

“Are you feeling okay? You drank a lot, maybe you should lie down.” Still overcome with worry, Riku put his hands on Sora’s shoulders and pushed gently, but Sora only laughed and grabbed his wrists in protest.

“I’m fine, Riku. Whatever Jack gave us, it didn’t work.” Sora looked a little disappointed as he poked at his own cheeks. “I don’t feel any different.”

“Sora, it’s not a potion. Alcohol takes a while for your body to process. You don’t feel it right away.”

“Oh…” Sora seemed to contemplate this for a moment before he gasped and leaned forward. “Riku, your shoulder!”

Riku turned his head to find that his shirt was torn open at the shoulder, the skin underneath red and raw with tiny drops of blood seeping into the fabric. “Oh, yeah, I fell out on the deck…” He hadn’t even noticed it in his haste to get back to Sora. Now that he was aware of it, though, a slight stinging pain rose to the surface. But he didn’t want Sora to worry. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Riku was about to tell Sora to lie down again, that his intoxication was a much bigger concern, but before he could, Sora was already untying the lacing at the front of Riku’s shirt. “W-what are you doing?”

“I need to assess the wound.”

Riku exhaled and tried not to get too distracted by how cute Sora looked—eyes crossed and the very tip of his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth as he concentrated on the laces, the tips of his fingers brushing against Riku’s chest. “Sora, I’m fine. It’s just a scratch. A Cure spell—”

“Shh!” Sora put his finger playfully over Riku’s lips to silence him. “I’ll do it.”

Now unlaced, Riku’s shirt was lifted over his head and discarded onto the floor. A satisfied little smile curled Sora’s lips as he took in the sight of his shirtless boyfriend. “I think you need to lie down for this, Riku.”

Riku laughed and let Sora gently push him back to lie on the bed. Following the movement, Sora straddled Riku’s waist and plopped down onto his stomach, forcing Riku to grunt. Sora leaned forward to plant his palms firmly on Riku’s chest, swaying just a little from side to side. Concerned that the alcohol paired with the rocking of the ship would make him too unstable, Riku brought his hands up to gently rest on Sora’s waist. “Sora, I think _you_ should lie down. I can heal myself—”

“I can do it!” With surprising speed and strength, Sora grabbed Riku’s wrists and pinned them to the pillow on either side of Riku’s head, bearing his weight down on them. “Let me take care of you.” It was a demand, despite the tiniest bit of a pout on his lips. Riku knew that when Sora got like this it was easier (and usually way more fun) to just go along with it and let Sora do what he wanted. Besides, Sora sitting on top of him, pinning him down and asserting his dominance on a bed rather than a battlefield was sending the best kind of shivers through his body.

Sora sat there and stared into Riku’s eyes for a long time as if studying him, the pout never wavering. Riku desperately wondered what was going on inside that cute little head of his. Just as he was about to ask if Sora was okay, Sora slowly lowered himself down, seemingly for a kiss. But at the last moment, he shifted to the side and placed his lips gently against the broken skin on Riku’s shoulder. Riku winced at the touch as the trace of alcohol that still lingered in Sora’s mouth stung the wound, but the pleasant press of Sora’s lips made the pain worth it.

The discomfort faded quickly, however, as a green light illuminated the cabin, spawned by Sora’s whispered spell. His lips never left Riku’s shoulder, even as the spell faded, glowing leaves and flower petals floating in the air then dissipating as quickly as they had appeared. Sora then lowered his entire body on top of Riku’s and continued to kiss the healed skin, little featherlight brushes of lips that Riku felt throughout his entire body.

Now free from Sora’s grip, Riku slid his arms around him and hugged him tightly, inhaling hints of sweat, seawater, and the heady aroma of _Sora._ Riku let his eyes fall closed as he lost himself in the weight of Sora on top of him, real and warm and _here._

“Do you _-hic-_ feeling better now?” Sora mumbled into Riku’s shoulder and Riku chuckled at his slightly slurred words.

“Much better. Thank you, doctor.”

“‘M not a doctor, ‘m a pirate,” he mumbled, followed by another small hiccup.

Riku patted his back. “Of course you are. A tipsy one. I told you that you should lie down.”

“You lie down.”

“I _am_ lying down.”

“Oh…” Sora smiled and hummed, repositioning himself so they were touching foreheads. “Then’ve got you right where I want you.” Sora puckered his lips and brought his head down clumsily, knocking their teeth together briefly before slotting into the desired place. It was the perfect opportunity for a witty remark, but Riku was helpless to think about anything but how soft and wet Sora’s lips were. He returned the kiss gently, allowing Sora to choose the pace and the rhythm.

Even though they had shared plenty of steamy makeout sessions, every one had started out slow and reserved—shy as they tested the waters, teasing each other’s bodies with fingertips and Eskimo kisses before palms and tongues.

But this time, Sora had no hesitance. He pushed his tongue past Riku’s lips with an insistence that excited something inside Riku’s stomach much more delightful than the alcohol. Aroused by Sora’s boldness, Riku grabbed the lapels of Sora’s half-undone vest and pulled him closer, wanting to feel every inch of his warm body pressed against his. Sora responded by humming into Riku’s mouth, pressing his tongue deeper inside and sliding his hands into Riku’s hair. Riku returned the kiss with just as much fervor, letting his tongue swirl around inside his strawberry-flavored Sora.

When they were forced to part for air, Riku took a moment to catch his breath, staring into Sora’s slightly unfocused eyes. Riku brought a hand up to Sora’s cheek and gently cupped his face. “Sora, that was—”

“Eww!” Sora pulled away from his touch and took Riku’s hand in his own, and they both noticed it was wet with red liquid. “Yer sticky!”

Looking at his hand then down at Sora’s shirt, Riku realized he had grabbed the part still soaked with alcohol. “Oh, sorry, I—” But he was cut off again by Sora taking Riku’s index finger into his mouth.

Riku swallowed dryly. When it came to sticking anything in each other’s mouths, they hadn’t made it past tongues yet. So getting to _watch_ as Sora worked each of Riku’s fingers in and out of his mouth, wrapping his tongue around each one and greedily sucking every last drop of liquid from them, sent all the blood in Riku’s brain spiraling to his groin. “S-Sora...”

Sora licked the last drop from his thumb and looked down at Riku, eyes dark and clouded, and Riku desperately wished he knew exactly what thoughts were forming behind those eyes. 

They gazed at each other like that for long moments, until Sora’s face scrunched up again before looking down at his clothes. “I’m still sticky...” He dropped Riku’s hand and sat up, still straddling Riku’s waist. Clumsily, Sora crossed his arms over his body and attempted to lift both his shirt and vest over his head at once, but struggled to get them past his shoulders.

Riku chuckled and enjoyed the show, Sora’s well-toned chest and stomach now exposed, hips squirming with his attempts to free himself from the tangle of fabric. The temptation was too great, and Riku pressed his hips up in a tiny thrust against the movement, swallowing a moan so Sora couldn’t hear.

It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ Sora to hear, but he was still a little embarrassed by his own noises. Over the last few months, Sora had drawn out a myriad of sounds that Riku had never heard himself make before, and he was still a little self-conscious of it, even though Sora had told him how much he liked them.

Unable to get the shirts past his face, Sora struggled until losing his balance and falling backward onto the bed. Riku couldn’t help but laugh. As impossibly sexy as Sora was to him, he was also his goofy, adorkable best friend—and Riku wouldn’t want him any other way.

Riku rolled to sit and studied Sora and his predicament—lying on his back with his head near the footboard, arms and face entangled in his own clothes. A fond little sigh passed Riku’s lips as he watched Sora struggle for a moment longer until finally lying still. The stretch of his arms over his head made the curves of his stomach and abdomen even more pronounced, and the soft tanned skin begged Riku to run his fingers over every muscle. But he resisted the urge. Even though Sora told him tirelessly that Riku didn’t have to ask every time he wanted to touch him (which was, honestly, all the time), Riku always sought permission when it came to any kind of intimacy. 

“Riku?” Sora called meekly from beneath the layers.

“Yeah?”

“I’m stuck.”

Riku swallowed a laugh. “I see that. How do you not know how to get out of a shirt?”

Instead of answering, Sora’s chest expanded in deep, steady breaths. It was a few moments before he spoke again. “My body feels hot.”

Deciding the time for teasing was over, Riku quickly pulled Sora’s shirt the rest of the way over his head, freeing him up to breathe normally. “It’s the alcohol. It expands your blood vessels and makes you feel warm.” Sora didn’t move from his position, and judging by his reddened face, Riku figured it was probably best for him to stay lying down. Riku crawled forward to brace himself on his hands and knees on either side of Sora, boxing him in. 

Sora narrowed his eyes. “How d’you know all the _-hic-_ smarty things, Riku?”

“Let’s just say it’s because I’m older,” Riku said, leaning down to place a tender kiss on Sora’s forehead. He knew it usually took Sora longer to pick up on things, but Riku never allowed Sora to question his intelligence. Sora didn’t have to be the brightest bulb in the box for him to shine like the sun. “And now it’s time to listen to me and lie down.”

“I _am_ lying down,” Sora said with a proud smirk, turning Riku’s previous jab back at him.

And Riku let him have that one. “Yes, you are, but let’s get you the right way on the bed. Don’t you want a pillow?”

Sora nodded and flung his arms around Riku’s shoulders and his legs around Riku’s hips. With a chuckle, Riku braced him with one arm and pivoted back to a sitting position. He scooted them up the bed until he was against the headboard with Sora in his lap. Sora hung on like a spider monkey, his vice grip around Riku’s body strong despite his increasing insobriety.

“Okay, now let go,” Riku said.

“No,” Sora replied petulantly and clung harder.

“Sora, please lie down. You should sleep this off.”

After a moment, Sora loosened his grip and leaned back just enough to look at Riku through dazed eyes. “Yer pretty.”

Riku blushed and looked away briefly. “Th-thank you. But—” 

Before Riku could say more, Sora released the tension in his legs and fully lowered himself into Riku’s lap. He deliberately pivoted his hips forward, pressing their groins together. “I like it when we do this.”

Riku gasped and pressed his head and shoulders against the headboard, even though there wasn’t anywhere for him to go. But Sora only pressed closer, the bare skin of his chest warm and a little sticky against Riku’s. “S-Sora! We…we shouldn’t. Not with you like this.”

“What?” The pout that appeared on Sora’s face was even more exaggerated than normal, lips pursed but parted just slightly, brows angled to perfectly accentuate his big puppy dog eyes. “You don’t like it?”

Letting out a shaky exhale, Riku grabbed Sora’s hips tightly to prevent them from enticing him even more. “It’s…it’s _not_ that,” he insisted. 

Sora’s mental filters were clearly collapsing as his hips strained against Riku’s grip, desperately trying to move, and it was one of the hardest things Riku had ever done to hold them steady. When Sora’s frustration turned into the threat of tears, Riku scrambled for the right thing to say. He definitely didn’t want to give Sora the wrong impression about this. 

“I like it _very_ much, Sora,” Riku said, firmly meeting his eyes and releasing one hand to bring a finger under Sora’s chin. “I _love_ it.”

Sora’s expression softened then, fondness beaming out of every pore as he composed his thoughts. “I love-ove you too, Riku.” And before Riku could respond, Sora kissed him deeply and a little sloppily, tongue as drunk as he was on booze and feelings. 

Riku’s body responded in lieu of words, his dick twitching against Sora’s through the thin fabric of their pants. Upon feeling it, Sora ground down with intent and moaned into Riku’s mouth. “I wanna feel good, Rikuuu,” Sora whined, and Riku was all but undone.

But still, something in him took pause. While they had done this a few times before, it had always been laced with a heavy layer of timid tension. The nervousness of rubbing against each other for the first time, not sure how fast to go or how close was okay. But now, Sora was unbridled and insistent in chasing that pleasure, his hips bucking against Riku’s, urging them to do the same. All shyness was gone, and Riku couldn’t deny that he found it incredibly, unbearably _hot._

“Riku…” Sora’s tone turned base and needy as he wrapped his arms tighter around Riku’s shoulders, bringing his lips to his ear to all but _beg_. “Riku, _please.”_

There was a tug on Riku’s heart then—a red pulse of arousal that snapped at hearing Sora give voice to his desires. To see him stripped of inhibitions and the layers of should I or shouldn’t I. To have him _ask_ for what he wanted, which was everything Riku wanted to give.

“Okay,” Riku breathed, surprising himself with how rough his voice was. “If it’s what you want.” 

Riku gripped him tighter and used the little leverage he had in this position to press against the bulge in Sora’s pants. It earned him a gasp in response, and Sora dove his tongue back into Riku’s mouth, happy little giggles accompanying the swirl and taste. Fingers slid into Riku’s hair and gripped, tilting his head back a little forcefully, sending another rush of red-hot arousal through Riku’s body. But Sora’s hips were now only moving haphazardly, unable to get the friction he needed. Sora groaned in frustration, his tipsy state making the logistics more difficult than they normally would be.

Luckily, Riku was still of sound mind. It only took a few adjustments—the positioning of a leg, the propping of a pillow and the slight arch of his back—to settle Sora into the perfect position on top of him. Their hips slotted together seamlessly, Riku’s hands firmly on Sora’s cheeks to keep him in place. It only took the initial thrust for a moan to escape both their lips.

Sora threw his head back, mouth open, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before opening them wide to look at Riku in astonishment. “Riku…is…it’s good…feels good…” His pupils were dilated, his cheeks were red, and he started moving a little too enthusiastically. But Riku kept him in place, dictating a steady rhythm he hoped Sora would like.

And by the sounds Sora was making, he was _loving_ it. Moans and stuttered gasps filled the captain’s quarters with no thought to who might be listening. Riku drank in the pleasured sounds one by one while keeping pace, using Sora’s tells to orchestrate the grinding of their hips while also trying not to lose himself too quickly. He wanted this to last as long as it could. This closeness and the intimacy of Sora on top of him, panting his name, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, the slide of groins and abs and the sight of Sora lost in pleasure.

The slide of fabric between them was sinfully perfect and the lengths of their cocks pressed together drove Riku wild. They hadn’t yet seen each other, but Riku could tell that Sora’s was comparable to his own—quite large in proportion to his small body. Riku blushed, feeling a bit of guilt at letting himself be excited about that fact.

But there was no rush. Riku would only ever accept as much of Sora as Sora wanted to give him. 

A particularly insistent thrust forced a loud moan from Riku as Sora grabbed onto his shoulders and ground down hard. In favor of hearing Sora’s sounds, Riku bit his lip to stifle any more of his own. But a thumb on his lips and Sora’s blue eyes looking into his had him reconsidering.

“Don’t. Wanna hear you,” Sora said, eyes wet and full of love. “Wanna hear you feel good.”

Riku choked on a barely contained sob. He was always so consumed with wanting to know what _Sora_ was feeling and how to please him, that he often forgot that Sora wanted the same thing. Breathing heavily, their hips stilled for a moment as they shared a doting gaze. Riku brought one hand up to brush away the single tear that had settled on Sora’s cheek and planted a kiss there. “I feel good, Sora. You make me feel good.”

Sora smiled and rested his forehead against Riku’s. “Good,” was all he managed to say before a long yawn overtook him.

Riku was taken aback for a moment before letting out a chuckle. “Am I boring you?”

Sora rubbed at his reddened eyes with his fists. “No, ‘m jus’ sleepy.”

“That’s the alcohol again. It makes you tired, too.” Riku rubbed Sora’s arm to comfort him. “Do you wanna sleep? We can stop if—”

“No!” Sora said as he jolted awake. A bratty grin curled his lips and he took Riku’s face between his hands and kissed him deeply. His technique was still sloppy and his breath was still fruity but his purpose was back in full force. “We’re not _done_ yet,” he spoke against Riku’s lips, capturing them again as his hands fumbled their way to the button of Riku’s pants and popped it open.

Riku gasped and seized Sora’s wrists, gripping them firmly as he brought them to Sora’s chest. “Wait!” The look of shock and disappointment on Sora’s face was heartbreaking, but Riku wasn’t about to let a buzzed Sora decide that this would be their first time seeing each other. “I—I want to,” Riku said quickly in reassurance. “I _really_ want to. But next time, okay? When your head’s a little less fuzzy?” He placed a gentle palm on Sora’s cheek and met his eyes to make sure he understood. “Is that okay?”

Sora paused for a moment before melting into near tears. “You wuv me.”

Riku leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on Sora’s lips. “I love you, Sora.”

That’s all it took for Sora to dissolve into giggles as he returned the kiss to Riku’s lips, then to his cheeks, his chin, his nose, his forehead—tiny pecks all over his face, each one accompanied by a little ‘I love you.’ Soon they were coming in such quick succession that the words blurred together until Sora was mumbling loving nonsense against Riku’s flushed skin.

Riku lost it and burst into giggles himself. He wrapped his arms around Sora, holding tight to this feeling of love and happiness and everything he had ever wanted. Being trapped in Riku’s arms didn’t stop Sora’s attack though, and the kisses continued everywhere Sora’s mouth could reach, from Riku’s forehead down to his shoulders.

Once Riku got his fill of kisses (though there were never enough) he flipped them over so Sora was on his back on the bed. Then he showered Sora in his own array of quickfire kisses on every inch of exposed skin, holding Sora’s wrists against the pillow to keep him from flailing too much.

Sora’s giggles were a symphony to his ears, and Riku could have just kissed Sora’s body for the rest of the night, covering him in only a fraction of the love and affection he deserved. But when Sora began to tremble beneath him, Riku knew he could only be left in anticipation for so long.

“Rikuuu,” Sora groaned, cute and a little frustrated, and Riku decided it was time to give Sora what he _really_ wanted.

With one final kiss to the soft skin above his waistband, Riku crawled up and kissed Sora slowly and deeply, resting his arms on the pillow and rubbing calming circles into his temples with his thumbs. It had the desired effect, and Sora went limp, relaxing into the bed with a sigh through his nose. Refusing to break the kiss, Riku slowly lowered his body into position, gently spreading Sora’s legs with his own to give them the perfect fit. 

“This okay?” Riku asked once he was fully in position, the heat of their groins burning against one another.

“Rikuuu,” Sora whined again, “jus’ move!”

“Aye-aye, captain.”

Sora managed a single smug chuckle before throwing his head back with a moan when Riku pressed his hips down deeply. Riku seized the opportunity to run his tongue along Sora’s jawline, tasting the divine saltiness of Sora’s sweat mixed with the sweet lingering juices that had spilled down his chin earlier. He wanted to drink every part of Sora—his smiles and his laughter, his sweat and his tears. The shivers and the cries that spilled out of him when Riku made him feel this way. Maybe someday he’d get to taste other parts of him, too. But until then, this was more than enough.

Like the lapping of the waves against the ship, Riku kept his rhythm slow and steady. His hips quivered with the pressure, little sparks of pleasure heating him up from the inside with each thrust. Sora squirmed beneath him, cheeks red, eyes half-lidded, little mewls escaping him with each press of Riku’s hips. The sight of him had Riku’s entire body aching with the need to make Sora feel _good._ But it was the best kind of ache, and he’d gladly endure it for the rest of the night if it would continue drawing out Sora’s pleasured moans.

But lying still and letting Riku do all the work wasn’t in Sora’s nature. There was no stopping his hands from wandering, mapping Riku’s body like a search for treasure. Adventurous palms found their prize when they cupped Riku’s ass, and a delighted giggle was his victory fanfare.

Riku savored the extra thrill of Sora’s fingers pressing into him at the bottom of every thrust—until Sora decided to plant his feet and push his hips upward off the bed completely. His eagerness found their bodies out of alignment, however, making it difficult for Riku to continue creating the proper friction. Sighing, Riku sat back and gripped Sora’s hips tightly before bringing them back to the mattress. “Stay down!” he ordered playfully.

Sora _growled_ in disobedience, wiggling but unable to break free from Riku’s grip _._ “But I’m _-hic-_ yer cap’n!”

“Yeah, well, I’m your boyfriend and you’re making my job very difficult right now,” Riku retorted over Sora’s struggles, trying desperately to contain his laughter.

In an attempt to escape, Sora reached for the top of the headboard but came up short. He then grabbed Riku’s wrists and tried to pry them off, but Riku held fast. “This is mutiny!” Sora shouted and kept struggling, but eventually lost the will to fight and collapsed onto his back in defeat. Breathing heavily, he let a moment pass before visibly relaxing and closing his eyes. Riku thought maybe he fell asleep, until he started lolling his head back and forth, rubbing each side of his face against the soft pelt underneath him in a drunken haze. “This is nice.”

Riku finally burst out laughing. Even when not entirely in control of his faculties, Sora never stopped surprising him. Never stopped giving him reasons to fall even more in love with him. Riku’s hands trembled against Sora’s hips as emotion gave way to words. “You’re incredible.”

A blush and a shy little smile appeared on Sora’s face before his lips curled into something much more whimsical. “Yer drunk,” Sora said and flung his arm up to rub a slack hand over Riku’s face, who just blinked.

“No, I’m pretty sure that’s you.”

Sora stared at Riku for a long moment then rolled his eyes. “Yer right, ‘s always.” Now that Riku’s grip had loosened, Sora propped himself up on his elbows, his expression suddenly bordering on annoyed. “You gonna make me come or what?”

Riku promptly choked on the air that was forced out of his lungs. Neither of them had ever used that word before. It made a new kind of heat ignite in his stomach, and Riku quickly decided he liked it. “I—I’m trying!”

Sora lifted an arm into the air then dramatically pointed down to the sizable tent in his own pants. “Not hard enough.” Riku’s mouth went dry at the sight. Sora’s thin linen pants left little to the imagination, his fully hardened cock straining against the fabric, curving around the head. And since Riku had been invited to look, well, he was _looking._

Distracted, both of Riku’s hands let go of Sora’s hips completely, and Sora seized the opportunity to grab one of them and wrap it around his cock. They both gasped loudly and Sora fell back on the bed with a shudder and a long sigh. “Riku _pleeeease.”_

Despite Sora being the one who put his hand there, Riku was still hesitant to do anything they hadn’t already done. So he gave one more greedy squeeze, reveling in Sora’s moan and the feel of Sora in his hand, then let go and slid himself up the bed again to press down on Sora’s body with all of his weight. “Next time, okay?”

Sora was about to protest again so Riku shifted his hips back into position and bore down enough to turn Sora’s words into sounds of pleasure. Riku grinned and brought his mouth to Sora’s ear. “Now be a good boy and lie there and let me take care of you.”

Sora yawned loudly, “‘Kay,” and Riku couldn’t help his own eye roll.

Planting his knees for leverage, Riku started grinding his hips against Sora’s, slowly at first but picking up speed rather quickly this time. They were both still swollen and sensitive, evident by Sora’s little moans and mewls that picked up right where they had left off. It didn’t take long for Sora to start rocking his hips languidly in return, but he stayed on the bed this time, as ordered, doing well to match Riku’s timing. Though Riku wanted to hear every sound, he couldn’t help but trace his tongue over Sora’s lips, and Sora quickly offered his own tongue in return.

Not needing his hands to hold Sora down anymore, Riku gently entwined their fingers as he continued to rock, the friction and the pressure slowly maddening. Sora’s moans strained to escape against his lips, but Riku swallowed them down, the sounds bringing him closer and closer to his own edge.

The kiss was broken when Sora gasped for air, then began chanting broken syllables of Riku’s name beneath his breath. He buried his face into the side of Riku’s neck, his own quick little thrusts desperate and disjointed like no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t get enough. “Ri-ku…aaahh…y-yes!” 

The unfiltered _ecstasy_ in Sora’s every blissful cry—coming now unbidden with every thrust—pushed Riku to the edge faster than he expected. Sweat rolled down his back, and his heartbeat pounded in time with the throbbing of his cock, and it was suddenly everything he could do to hold on for as long as Sora needed.

But still, he held out. Still, he watched for Sora’s cues. He had just enough experience to know that Sora’s abrupt silence and held breath meant he was right there, ready to cross the line. So when Sora’s body went as tight as a bowstring, Riku willed his quivering hips to ride Sora through his orgasm. And they did, because every last part of him would do anything for Sora. His body ebbed and flowed with Sora’s spasms, and Riku gladly lost himself in every exquisite contortion of Sora’s face, every strained moan and the arch of his back.

When Sora rejoined the mattress, Riku slowed his pace and gradually let up the pressure until Sora’s cries fell into quiet sobs of overstimulation. Riku stilled and kissed the tears from the corners of his eyes, savoring the little dewdrops of emotion, bathing in the intimacy between them—the calm electricity that hummed in these fleeting moments. Riku still wasn’t quite used to having this…or rather that he got to share it with his most precious person. But Sora proved to him every day that he deserved this happiness.

And Riku believed him.

Sora shivered beneath him even as his breathing returned to normal, one last aftershock before his eyes fluttered open to gaze at Riku, and he _smiled._ Happy and sated, he leaned up for a tender kiss to Riku’s lips, the touch conveying everything he couldn’t say and everything Riku needed to hear. A silent whisper between them—a song for only them to understand.

Swallowing dryly, Sora found a small piece of his voice to mutter, “Riku… You, too.” He rolled his hips softly, shuddering at the stimulation but clearly wanting Riku to join him.

Riku nodded. He had been left right on the edge, so it only took the sound of Sora's voice and a handful of powerful thrusts against the warmth of Sora’s hot release for Riku to lose himself completely. And per Sora’s request, he didn’t hold back his sounds. It was difficult and a little embarrassing at first, but he let Sora _hear_ him. And Sora spasmed beneath him, holding the sides of his face and riding a second high on Riku’s sounds alone. And as their cries mingled and echoed off the walls of the ship, Riku was very thankful they were the only two souls for miles.

Riku’s arms and legs finally gave out, and his body automatically rolled to Sora’s side, still pressed against him but without fear of crushing him (though Sora had told him he liked that, too). His eyes fluttered open to seek Sora’s silent reassurance. And it was right there, waiting for him—the look reserved only for Riku that told him it was okay.

When Riku’s breathing finally returned to normal, Sora let out a contented sigh and closed his eyes…then let out a loud snore.

“Seriously?” Riku chided, but there was no response. He sighed and brushed Sora’s hair back, smiling at how peaceful he looked. It used to be a scary thing, Sora going to sleep. But not anymore. Not when Sora was in his arms, safe and protected and loved, as Riku was in his. 

Riku wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer, spent and _happy_. He listened to the calm lapping of the waves outside and tilted his head against the cool breeze that caressed the drying sweat on his back and forehead.

Just as he was about to doze off, face buried in Sora’s hair, a hand reached out without warning and wrapped itself around his still sensitive cock. Riku grunted and his eyes shot open to find Sora staring at him with a grin and pupils still dialted. But that grin faded quickly when his hand tugged at Riku through the fabric. “Hey, why aren’t you hard?” Sora pouted.

Riku balked at the question. “Sora, I just came!”

At that, Sora shot up on his elbows, incredulous. “You did it without me?!”

“You were very much there for it!”

Sora blinked then squinted as if trying to process the words that came out of Riku’s mouth. “I was?”

“Oh my god…” Riku covered his face with his hands, mortified until Sora started laughing.

“Kidding!” Sora snuggled up as close to Riku as he could get, arms and legs tangling around him easily. “That was ‘mazing.”

Riku couldn’t stay mad but still scolded him with a pinch. “No more drinking until you’re older.”

“Awww,” Sora pouted and yawned again. “Was fun though.”

“Yeah,” Riku kissed Sora’s forehead and brushed a hand through his hair. “Let’s get cleaned up, then you can sleep. I’ll get you a new pair of pants.” Reluctantly, Riku rolled off the bed and onto his feet, Sora grasping at him until the last moment he was out of reach.

“No need!” Somehow, Sora’s tipsy state did nothing to hinder the unfastening of his pants, and he slipped them off in one smooth motion.

Riku turned away the moment he realized what Sora was doing, his cheeks burning. A moment later Sora’s pants went flying past Riku and onto the floor on the other side of the room. The sounds of shuffling on the mattress accompanied a happy giggle, and Riku turned back around a second too early, catching a glimpse of pale cheeks before they disappeared underneath the covers.

Once Sora settled, Riku tucked the blankets around him then went to get his own change of pants (and one for Sora for when he got up) and used the tub behind the privacy screen to clean and change. When he returned to the bed, Riku noticed the cup of water still sitting on the table.

“Oh, Sora, you should drink the rest of—” A loud snore cut him off and he sighed. Guess he’d also have to guide Sora through his first hangover. It wouldn’t be nearly as fun as tonight had been, but if it was with Sora, Riku knew there’d be plenty to enjoy about it.

Quietly, Riku slid into bed, and his heart glowed when Sora shifted back against him on instinct. Riku rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around him, appreciating the little hum from Sora’s throat at the embrace. Their slow, deep breaths gradually synced, their bodies easily finding that familiar peace with one another.

“Thank you for sharing yourself with me,” Riku whispered into Sora’s hair, hearing only a faint mumble in return. As Sora fell further into the gentle rhythm of sleep, Riku closed his eyes as well and held him tighter, cherishing that his arms were the ones Sora chose to fall asleep in. 

All things considered, Sora’s first drink had gone pretty well, and Riku looked forward to all the other firsts they’d share together.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is taken from the Irish drinking song "The Wild Rover" by The High Kings.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave some love! ♥
> 
> I post fic snippets and Soriku 3D art on Twitter! [@AuroraHearts_](https://twitter.com/AuroraHearts_)


End file.
